1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a steering wheel rotating apparatus to be used by physically handicapped persons in operating automobiles and more particularly to a steering wheel rotating apparatus with switches so that persons physically handicapped in one hand or persons physically handicapped in the lower limbs can operate the steering wheel and the switches for the horn, turning signal (winker), light, wiper and so on with one normal hand when the brake and accelerator are manually operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, as the accelerator and brake of an automobile are operated with a right foot, a person physically handicapped in the lower limbs cannot operate the brake and accelerator.
Therefore, various automobile operating apparatus for physically handicapped persons have been proposed so that the accelerator and brake may be manually operated.
For example, in FIG. 9 is shown an automobile apparatus for physically handicapped person suggested by the present applicant in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication No. 36518/1984. In this apparatus, a lever fitting plate 2 is fitted to a steering column 1 and a brake and accelerator operating lever 3 is pivoted on the left side of the lever fitting plate 2 and is operatively connected with a brake and accelerator apparatus. When the operating lever 3 is pushed in as shown by arrow A, the brake will be operated, and when the operating lever is pulled out as shown by arrow B, the accelerator will be operated. In such an apparatus, when the brake and accelerator are to be operated, they have to be operated with one hand (the left hand in this case) and the steering wheel will have to be operated with the only other hand (the right hand in this case). Therefore, a rotary knob 12 is fitted on the right side of the steering wheel 11 so that the steering wheel may be operated by gripping the knob with the right hand.
Further, in the same way, a person physically handicapped in one hand can operate the steering wheel by a rotary knob 12 fitted the same. In this case, a brake and an accelerator can be operated by the right foot as usually.
In the above-mentioned automobile operating apparatus for persons physically handicapped in the lower limbs, the steering wheel can be operated with one hand using the rotary knob fitted on the right side (or left side) of the steering wheel.
However, if a non-handicapped person is to ordinarily operate the steering wheel and the gripping part of the rotary knob remains fitted to the steering wheel, interference with steering wheel operation, such as catching of the sleeve end of a suit, will likely occur.
And, there is a problem which needed skill for doing various switch operations while maintaining accelerator operation to keep the automobile speed suitably, so far as switches for the horn, the turning signal, the light, the wiper or the like are arranged near the brake and the accelerator operation lever. It will be considered that said switches may be arranged near the rotary knob, however, another problem occurs when a non-handicapped person tends to touch the switches by mistake when operating the automobile.
Furthermore, in the case of a person physically handicapped in one hand, there are other problems that switch operation such as the horn, the turning signal, the light, the wiper and so on must be done with a hand being detached from the steering wheel temporarily, thus it is dangerous at the time of turning operation of the automobile.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,736 shows another prior art of a steering wheel rotating apparatus for physically handicapped persons. The prior art structure is provided with a grip holder with a horn switch. But the switch can not be detached, and a non-handicapped person tends to touch the switch by mistake when the operating the automobile.